prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
All countries2
There are international SIM plans together with so-called mobile hotspots (also called MiFis) on the market offering "worldwide" data roaming or at least coverage in major regions. Their offers are gathered here in this separate "all countries" section. Their data rates are often much more expensive than on the national level. So always compare with local SIM cards and roaming offers in your country. Although you won't save much using these cards, they may be a good option for frequent travelers and people travelling through multiple countries. For stand-alone international SIM cards for data without any WiFi hotspot included check this article here. The WiFi-Hotspot scene is dominated by China-based GlocalMe and US-based Skyroam. But some other companies can also be found on the market. PART 2: Worldwide data SIM cards with Wi-Fi hotspots The combo approach of a mobile hotspot together with a data SIM has the main advantage, that it offers a coherent solution. You don't need to care about frequencies, compartibility, and how to connect your device. You simply link all your devices by Wi-Fi to your hotspot. This is much easier if you travel in a group, stay together and want to have a common solution. There are hardware offers for purchase as well as rental. If you decide to buy or rent your Mifi, you will certainly have higher start-up costs for the device, but maximum compartibility and service and mostly lower data prices. But you must be aware that there is no voice calling (except of VoIP) and SMS service possible through these data-only plans. GlocalMe GlocalMe is a Chinese enterprise based in Hong Kong by Shenzhen uCloudlink Network Limited, a fully owned subordinate of Hong Kong uCloudlink Technology Network Ltd. It has been around from 2014 and is the first to offer a 4G/LTE roaming solution with a Wi-Fi hotspot for purchase only. Coverage is in around 108 countries so far and some of them already in 4G/LTE. It comprises North America, Latin America, Europe, major parts of Asia and Oceania and some African countries (see this map). WiFi Hotspot In 2017 they introduced their new WiFi hotspot called U2. It uses a "cloud SIM" for their own service and you can add two micro SIMs additionally. The battery has 3200 mAH and works for around 12 hours. It's now smaller and lighter as the previous one as it measures 157 x 109 x 28 mm and weights 150 g. You can add up to 5 devices at the same time and it has a 5 GB hard disk. It works on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE up to 150 Mbps. Supported bands include LTE-FDD 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 17, 20, LTE-TDD 39, 40, 41, 3G/WCDMA 1, 2, 4, 5, 8, CDMA/EVDO BC0, BC1 and GSM. In 2018 the G3 hotspot device was added and sold along with the previous U2. It supports LTE Bands 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 17, 19, 20, 38, 39, 40, 41; as well 3G and 2G, weights 240 gr. and measures 126.5 x 65 x 19 mm in size. WiFi is on IEEE802.11b/g/n up to 150 Mbit/s. Here too, two nano SIM cards can be added and up to 5 devices can be connected. The G3 is heavier with g and has a bigger battery as the U2. Supported phones Also GlocalMe offers their World Phone S1 with its cloud SIM included produced by Elitek and support full range frequency band management. GlocalMe S1 World Phone can be found at Amazon.com for US$ 339.99 with 20 GB global data package included (data valid for 365 days), but may not be available in all markets. Availability The U2 and G3 can be found at major dealers, but is mostly marketed through Amazon.com for around US$ 150, Amazon.de for € 160 or Amazon.co.jp for ￥18,990. Both models generally get pretty good reviews on Amazon and other high tech feedback sites. After purchase you need to connect to GlocalMe Wi-Fi: Wi-Fi Hotspot:GlocalMe_XXXXX, Password:XXXXX. ''Then create your GlocalMe Account through their app available for iOS and Android, then login to your account on the G2 device and top-up online your account by PayPal, VISA, MasterCard, Alipay and others. '''Data rates' They offer country-specific packages for 100+ countries and some regions too: And many other countries are offered , see here. Furthermore they offer a year pack with 1 GB valid in 58 countries for one year at $ 36. More info * Website: http://www.glocalme.com We.stream We.Stream is the brand of a Dutch-based company called Mondicon offering a mobile 4G/WiFi hotspot that can be used in 100 countries for data. The new offer was launched at the Passenger Experience Week in Hamburg in 2018. They use Glocal Me's G3 mobile hotspot for data for 179 €. For more specifications check GlocalMe above. Data offer Data roaming is in 100 countries (list) so far with all usual countries covered. They offer yearly, monthly, weekly and daily plans for all countries: * "Unlimited" for a year (in high speed, beyond throttled to 52 kbps): ** 2 GB per month for € 20.75 per month ** 5 GB per month for € 41.50 per month ** 20 GB per month for € 149 per month * for 30 days: 5 GB at € 99 or 10 GB at € 149 * for 7 days: 500 MB per day at € 49 per week * for a day: 500 MB at € 8 When high-speed allowances is reached, speed will be throttled to 128 kbit/s. All plans auto-renew, if not discontinued. Top-ups are through their website. To all prices the local VAT (sales tax) must be added. More information * Website: https://www.we.stream skyroam Skyroam is a San Francisco based company founded in 2008. In 2015 it received funding from Lenovo and many other sources for their new vSIM (virtual SIM) technology. You need to purchase or rent their WiFi hotspot together with data passes. Skyroam roams in about 130 countries. This includes all of Europe, North America, major countries in South America, few countries in Africa and major countries in Asia and the Middle East plus Australia (see list). Skyroam Solis ' In 2017 they introduced their new WiFi hotspot called Solis that seems to have become their standard now. For the first time 4G/LTE has been offered in about 100 countries. This orange-coloured hardware doubles as powerbank, has 6000 mAh capacity for 16 hours of operation or up to 123 hours on standby. Charging is by USB-C cable and the hotspot can connect up to 5 devices. There's no SIM card here: Using an embedded SIM with a global roaming partner, the hotspot checks its GPS, phones home for a few bytes, and then gets assigned a virtual SIM card with a real account linked to it. Coverage is on 2G 850, 900.1800, 1900 MHz; 3G/WCDMA 850, 900, 1700, 1900, 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE 700, 800, 850, 900, 1700, 1800, 1900, 2100, 2300, 2500, 2600 MHz that translates into bands 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 17, 20, 38, 40, 41 making as more compatible as the GlocalMe device. You can now also add an own physical SIM card. It's heavier at 190 g (6.6 oz.), but smaller with 93 mm x 93 mm x 26 mm (3.6 in x 3.6 in x 1.0 in). This device is now on sale as it's considered outdated for around US$ 99-120. Alternatively at many airports, you can instead choose to pick up your order at kiosks in in certain key locations like London Heathrow Airport (all terminals except T1) or railway stations. '''Skyroam Solis X and Solis Lite ' In summer 2019 the new Solis X was introduced. It has the same good compatibility of its predecessor and goes at the same price. It's biggest novelty is a camera which can't compete with other digital cameras, but can make simple pics. On the back side, the capacity of the battery has been shrunk form 6000 to 4700 mAh. Skyroam claims a 15 hours lifespan which turned out in first tests as much shorter instead and it support now up to 10 devices. It's sold through the usual stores at around US$ 179 or 199 €. The Solis Lite was released at the end of 2019 as a lighter version of the Solis X. It lacks the camera and is solely a WiFi hotspot with the same capabilities as the Solis X. The sales price is remarkably low at around US$ 120 or 140 €. '''Data options Skyroam offers three different price models, that can't be combined at the same time: * Skyroam used to sell only day passes valid for 24 hours valid in all of the mentioned countries. When you have purchased their device, you only need to register once, get a 24-hour day pass, connect, and start using data. More day passes can be bought through your account using international credit cards or PayPal: ** 24-hrs day pass with 4G/LTE in all countries: € 8, US$ 9 or £ 7. A rather unspecified FUP applies (see below). * In 2018 they introduced new Go Data passes for all destinations valid on a per GB basis: ** 1 GB for 30 days: € 8, US$ 9 or £ 7. More data can be added for the same price. Note that bundles auto-renew and need to be stopped at least 2 days prior to renewal. * There are still "unlimited" subscriptions valid for a month at € 80 or US$ 90. Here again their FUP applies (see below) and passes auto-renew. Fair Use Policy Data on the day passes and "unlimited" month passes are unlimited, but governed by a rather vague and unspecified FUP called "industry standard Fair Use Policy, consistent with most mobile carrier and broadband company policies for mobile data usage. Customers who take a disproportionately high amount of data may experience reduced network speeds, based on location and service. To ensure you have uninterrupted high speed data, we strongly recommend disabling apps and features that consume data in the background, including cloud syncing, large system updates, auto-backups, auto-app updates, and avoid extended use of video streaming, gaming and other online activities that consume large amounts of data." Skyroam wont say what exact limits not to exceed. More information * http://www.skyroam.com FLINK FLINK based in Vienna, Austria rents mobile WiFi hotspots of Skyroam. They use the same devices from Skyroam shown above. You can book a hotspot online and have it delivered to your hotel or any private address at home or in your destination country. The hotspot even works when your travel across multiple countries during one day. At the end of your rental period, you need to return the device in the prepaid envelope included in your order. The hotspot can be rented from 1 to 31 days. Rental price per day (excl. delivery costs) is € 9.90. Delivery by FedEx or postal service is from € 5.70 to € 35.70 depending on country, return is € 6.50 to € 32 or you can choose to mail it by yourself. In case of loss or damage € 130 will be charged to your payment system. They enforce the same "high use" policy like Skyroam of throttling to 2G speed if you use more than 500 MB per day. However speed will be reset to normal at the beginning of the next day. * Website can be set to English: www.getflink.com Pokefi Pokefi made from pocket and WiFi is a new contender on the scene starting in 2018 in Hong Kong. This device and its data passes are distributed worldwide through their website and at some places in Asia on location. It offers 4G/LTE roaming in 70 countries: all EU/EEA countries, Turkey, Russia, all of North America, China, India, major SE Asian countries and Israel. This is much smaller than its competitors GLocalMe and Skyroam. WiFi Hotspot The device measures 110 x 68 x 10 mm in size and weights 144 g. Its battery has 3850 mAh and can last up to 12 hours. It has 3G and 4G bands that are not specified in up to 150 Mbit/s. It sells for HK$ 1318 or US$ 169 and includes a 5 GB data pass valid for up to 10 years. Delivery takes about 1 to 2 weeks and the hotspot is managed through the browser of your connected device. All prices will be debited in HK$ from a credit card or PayPal. Data packages These packages are offered on their website for sale and are valid in all roaming countries: * 500 MB for 1 year: US$ 2 * 1 GB for 10 years: US$ 6 * daypass with 750 MB, beyond throttled to 128 kbit/s: US$ 6 * pass for 5 days (don't need to be consecutive, but within 3 months): US$ 15 * 5 GB for 2 years: US$ 15 * 5 GB for 10 years: US$ 30 These passes are valid in all 70 covered countries. They also offer a 5 GB package for mainland China only together with a VPN for US$ 30. More information * Website: https://www.mypokefi.com XOXO WiFi XOXO WiFi is a international company based in Lodz, Poland offering WiFi mobile hotspots rentals working in over 130 countries (the list of countries is here) Rental prices range between € 7.90 and € 12 per day depending on period and country plus delivery fees. XOXO WiFi worldwide is delivered worldwide via FedEx and DHL. The customer gets delivery information after making an order. Orders can be made from company's website where customers can select rental length, daily data bundle and additional accessories. XOXO WiFi is based on own 4G/LTE devices. XOXO WiFi also offers Skyroam's 3G mobile WiFi devices for destinations not reachable by 4G routers. After exceeding the daily limit of 500 MB, speed is reduced to max. 512 kbps for downloads and uploads until the end of the day. Packages of 1 GB, 5 GB or unlimited (only for Europe) are also available for a surcharge. Limit is renewing in midnight based on GMT+0. When you keep or break the device or it gets lost in the mail, you are required to pay € 115. You can also rent a powerbank and car charger for a surcharge. More info * Website: https://xoxowifi.com/ * Facebook: https://facebook.com/xoxowifi/ Goodspeed Goodspeed is a brand created by the Finnish Uros Ltd. They follow a different approach in selling WiFi routers for roaming data. They teamed up with Chinese manufacturer ZTE to develop the MF900. WiFi hotspot Their WiFi hotspot is called MF900 and has been released in 2015. It can take up to 10 SIM cards and gives up to 14 WiFi or USB connections simultaneously. It covers all 2G, 3G and most 4G/LTE frequencies of B1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 41 and battery lasts for 12 hours. It's sold exclusively through Goodspeed online and its sales channels for 139 €, US$ 149, £ 119. Data rates About 77 countries around the world are supported. On the device, you can use your own SIM card(s) too. They currently sell one pass only for all countries: * 250 MB for a day: 7.90 €, US$ 8.50, £ 6.90 Special business rates are available too. More info * http://goodspeed.io Cellhire Cellhire was formed in 1987 and has become a specialist global service provider. It claims to be the world market leader in short term communications rental, with a fleet of up to 55,000 handsets and connections on hire worldwide at any one time. Their headquarters are in York, UK, with additional offices in London, France, Germany, Japan, China and throughout the US. They have service agreements with more than 100 network partners in over 40 countries. This makes their offer quite hard to display as it changes from country to country, though all regional sites offer worldwide shipping for a surcharge. That's why you should check their different sites for their offer: * Cellhire US: data SIM card in 3 categories (EU, international, international plus) with fixed MB allocations for purchase. Optional 3G MiFi router for purchase. Also sold through Amazon.com and other dealers. * Cellhire UK: international 3G data SIM and some regional SIM cards for rental, optional 3G Mifi for rental, hidden FUP and deposit applies. * Cellhire DE: international 4G data SIM and some regional SIM cards for rental, optional 4G Mifi for rental, hidden FUP and deposit applies. * Cellhire FR: monthly international 3G data SIM for rental with 5 GB, optional 3G Mifi for rental, deposit applies. ''''Category:4/19